A Little Miscommunication Can Be a Good Thing
by barneyrockz
Summary: Colonel Fitzwilliam told Elizabeth about Darcy separating Bingley and Jane, but what if he was wrong? How would that change the proposal and the outcome? Read and find out!


_"And remember that I have not much reason for supposing it to be Bingley. What he told me was merely this: that he congratulated himself on having lately saved a friend from the inconveniences of a most imprudent marriage, but without mentioning names or any other particulars; and I only suspected it to be Bingley from believing him the kind of young man to get into a scrape of that sort, and from knowing them to have been together the whole of last summer." -Pride and Prejudice volume 2 chapter 10_

* * *

_"And this is all the reply which I am to have the honour of expecting! I might, perhaps, wish to be informed why, with so little endeavour at civility, I am thus rejected. But it is of small importance.''_

_"I might as well enquire,'' replied she, "why, with so evident a design of offending and insulting me, you chose to tell me that you liked me against your will, against your reason, and even against your character? Was not this some excuse for incivility, if I was uncivil? But I have other provocations. You know I have. Had not my own feelings decided against you, had they been indifferent, or had they even been favourable, do you think that any consideration would tempt me to accept the man, who has been the means of ruining, perhaps for ever, the happiness of a most beloved sister?''_

_As she pronounced these words, Mr. Darcy changed colour; but the emotion was short, and he listened without attempting to interrupt her while she continued._

_"I have every reason in the world to think ill of you. No motive can excuse the unjust and ungenerous part you acted there. You dare not, you cannot deny that you have been the principal, if not the only means of dividing them from each other, of exposing one to the censure of the world for caprice and instability, the other to its derision for disappointed hopes, and involving them both in misery of the acutest kind.''_

Darcy paled and stood in front of her dumbly. He looked at her incredulously.

_"Can you deny that you have done it?" she repeated._

Darcy blinked at her, incredulity still present in his face. "Indeed I can. I had no hand in separating Bingley and your sister. That was his sister's doing. I told him to stay if he truly loved your sister." Elizabeth gawked at him. She had figured that the evil sisters had some sort of influence on Bingley and that they had a hand in his leaving, but Colonel Fitzwilliam had been convinced that Darcy did too. Could he have been wrong?

"May I ask where you got the idea that I separated my friend from your sister?" Darcy said gently.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam said that you bragged of saving a friend from an imprudent marriage and that the friend was Mr. Bingley." Darcy uttered a low oath and thanked god that he was not guilty of hurting Elizabeth's sister. At least now he had a chance to turn around this disaster. Could he hope that she would give him a favorable answer?

"He was partially right. I did save a friend from a most imprudent marriage, but it was not Bingley. Another friend of mine was nearly trapped by a fortune hunter of the worst kind. Through our correspondence I was able to rescue him and prevent him from making an abysmal mistake." Elizabeth nodded vaguely. How she had misjudged him. Colonel Fitzwilliam was very unsure and told her so during the conversation. Why was she so willing to believe that Darcy would ruin her sister's happiness? Why was she so prejudiced against him? Was it just her hurt vanity? Of course there was also Wickham. But could she have been blind and prejudiced to that account as well? Why was she so willing to believe a perfect stranger?

"Pray," she said after a time had elapsed, "what about Mr. Wickham? What are your dealings with that gentleman?" Her doubts and thoughts softened the words. Instead of the angry accusation, which she would have earlier voiced her thoughts as, her questions came out as little more than a whisper.

Darcy paused, unsure of how much to tell her. His earlier anger had cooled, and he could look at her and feel nothing but love and longing. With his mind unclouded by anger, he was master of himself enough to begin. He told her the entire truth of his history with Wickham. He even related the sad tale of his sister, Georgiana's, near elopement with the same gentleman. Elizabeth listened with mounting horror as the truth of both Wickham and Darcy's characters reveled themselves to her. It appeared that one had all the goodness and the other all the appearance of it.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy, I had no idea anyone could be so very bad! I am heartily ashamed for all I have accused you of. If I was not so very prejudiced, I would have been able to see where the true merit lay. I implore you to forgive me." Darcy unconsciously smiled at her implication that he had the _true merit_.

"Do not apologize to me, Miss Bennet, for I have done many things to entice you to prejudice. My words at the assembly ball, perhaps. Or even when I proposed to you, my speech was unspeakably rude and I believe that were I in your situation, I should have refused me as well." Here Elizabeth let out a chuckle, much to the delight of Darcy. He loved her now more than ever. Even enough to humble himself by renewing his offer of marriage. "May we perhaps start over? Now that we have reached a better understanding of each other I think we could be…" Darcy trailed off not sure if she was ready to accept another offer of marriage.

"Friends?" She supplied. Darcy grimaced at the suggestion. He defiantly did not want to be friends.

"Elizabeth," he spoke barley above a whisper, as he took a few steps toward her. "I do not want us to be friends. I want us to be so much more." Elizabeth gasped at the forwardness of this statement. "As you have already rejected an offer of marriage, may I ask to court you instead? This time I beg you, simply tell me yes or no. I cannot take another rejection was vehement as the last one." Darcy's face showed the anguish he was feeling. Gone was his self-assuredness and his conviction she would accept him. In their place, Elizabeth caught a glimpse of the vulnerable young man within. She smiled gently. It is amazing how much ones feelings can change in so little a time. Or maybe they never changed. Maybe all she need was to clear away her prejudices to see what her heart was trying to tell her. Whatever the cause, she knew that, though Darcy _had_ been the last man in the world she could ever marry, now he held a dear place in her heart and she could not imagine a future without him.

"Yes," she said simply, "I believe I would like that very much." Darcy's smile was radiant as he quickly closed the remaining space between them. His lips crashed into hers and both were content to stay like that, in each others embrace, for a long time.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Collins returned from Rosings after a long tea listening to Lady Catherine comment on nearly everything. Charlotte was busy puzzling over Mr. Darcy's strange behavior and absence. He had not arrived five minutes before he excused himself. Charlotte suspected that Elizabeth's absence had something to do with this, but there was no way she could ever convince Lizzy of that. With a sigh Charlotte walked up the stairs to check on her obstinate friend, her husband hot on her heels. Charlotte called out a quick greeting before she opened the door.

The sight she met with was one that she never expected to see. Elizabeth was not alone. Darcy was with her! They both blushed lightly as both the Collinses entered the room. Mr. Collins was oblivious to the awkward situation and began to praise Mr. Darcy, Lady Catherine, and Anne. As Collins continued on and on, Mr. Darcy got a mischievous look on his face. With a sly smile he turned to Elizabeth, stepped forward, and gave her a kiss she would not soon forget. Doing this, Darcy also did something that was nearly impossible. He silenced Mr. Collins. Charlotte dragged her husband out of the room to give them a little privacy. She was going to demand answers out of Elizabeth later, but for now she would let her enjoy herself.

* * *

When Darcy finally stopped the kiss, Elizabeth couldn't help but comment on his actions. "Poor Mr. Collins. I would not be surprised if your little display gave him a heart attack." She sighed, but Darcy could hear the smile in her voice. "I suppose you will have to marry me now. Mr. Collins is not one to keep a secret." Darcy smiled down at his Elizabeth. He wrapped his arms around her again and rested her head on his chest.

"Under the circumstances I believe it would be more appropriate to say that you will have to marry me. For I have been desirous for that event ever since I met you, and it was I who first suggested such a scheme." Elizabeth laughed, which sent trills up Darcy's spine. She pulled back from him slightly.

"Really? You wished to marry me even when I was simply tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt you?" Darcy sighed and closed his eyes sadly.

"It was a lie. I was angry at Bingley for pestering me to dance and I said what I believed necessary to get him to leave me alone. I am not one for dancing."

"And why is that? You cannot claim it is because of lack of skill for I know for a fact that you are unparalleled in that art." When Darcy opened his eyes, he was met with the most glorious sight he had ever beheld, Elizabeth's warm, loving smile directed at him.

"I find that a series of rather unpleasant partners makes you lose much of the enjoyment of the activity." Elizabeth smiled with sympathy. "Though I did find, later in my stay in Hartefordshire, that there is some enjoyment to be found in dancing after all."

"And what, may I ask, led you to come to such a conclusion?" Darcy eye's sparkled as he replied.

"I must say that it was during a dance with a most singular young woman." Elizabeth blushed at his flattery, but her nature would not let him have the final word.

"I am sure Miss Bingley would be vastly pleased to hear you speak such praise of her." Darcy bent his head so he could look her in the eye.

"I was not thinking of Miss Bingley."

"Mr. Darcy!" Elizabeth exclaimed pretending to be scandalized. "Mrs. Hurst is a married woman and Mr. Bingley's sister. I am quite sure he would be very distressed to know you had such thoughts about her." Darcy chuckled quietly and lowered his voice as his lips hovered around her ear.

"I'm afraid I need to be more specific. The woman I was speaking of is a young woman, unmarried, well at least for now. She is incredibly beautiful and charming. Her smile radiant and her fine eyes shine and sparkle with a teasing and mischievous glint that I have come to know and love. She is accomplished in every sense of the word, and though, not completely faultless, her faults make me love her even more. And soon this remarkable young woman will become the new Mrs. Darcy." Elizabeth shuddered slightly, as she could feel his warm breath on her ear. She knew what he was up to, however, and she was still resolved not to let him win.

"Pray, where could I find this mysterious girl? I should like very much to meet her." Darcy smiled a small smile before he responded.

"You will find her in my arms. That is where she is and that is where she'll stay." Darcy tightened his grip on her to emphasize his point and to insure that she actually would stay. It was where she belonged.

"I assume you mean me then, Mr. Darcy." Darcy nodded, happy she was finally cooperating with his flattery. "I am afraid I do not fit one of your qualifications though, Mr. Darcy." Darcy was puzzled. Everything he had said was true. Was she really going to argue with his flattery?

"And, pray, what is that?"

"The woman that you described earlier was, as you said, soon to become the new Mrs. Darcy." Darcy felt his heart plummet into his stomach. Was she really refusing him? Was he being to forward? Elizabeth saw the concern on his face and she quickly continued. "As I have yet to receive an offer of marriage, I do not fit that requirement." Darcy laughed lightly, and disagreed with her.

"No, you are mistaken, Elizabeth." Both parties enjoyed the way her name rolled off his lips. "I did make you an offer of marriage, if you remember. It is not my fault that you decided not to accept it when you had the chance."

"I believe that we decided that it was, in fact, your fault." Elizabeth quipped. "I did not write your proposal for you, and believe me, if I had it would not have been nearly so insulting. You yourself said that you would not have accepted it." Darcy laughed, louder this time.

"I will have to be careful around you after we are married. You have a bad habit of remembering everything I say." Elizabeth chuckled softly. She smiled at his, yet again, implying that they were to be married.

"Again you speak of us being married, but you forget the most crucial part, the proposal." Darcy eye's got a sly glint in them as he contemplated a reply.

"I suppose I could take you downstairs and kiss you senseless in front of your cousin again. Would that do?"

"Are you trying to kill my poor cousin?"

"What of your friend? Are you not worried for her?" Elizabeth knew that she would have Charlotte's full support.

"She has been planning our marriage since the Lucas' party. We have her full support." Darcy smiled. He liked Charlotte and was glad to know he had at least one person's support.

"I should hate for all of her plans to go to waste then." Darcy pulled himself gently from her arms. He bent down on one knee, clutching Elizabeth's hands. "Elizabeth Bennet, I have found that you are the most wonderful woman I have ever met and I am wholly, irrevocably, blissfully, and wonderfully in love with you. Will you accept my hand in marriage?" Elizabeth smiled widely and blushed lightly, but she could not resist the teasing that naturally fell off her tongue.

"Just your hand? Is that all? I'll have to think about that." Darcy laughed as he stood and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am afraid that my hand is all I can offer you. My heart, my thoughts, and every other part of me are already yours. They have been so for quite a while." Elizabeth nearly glowed as she saw the loving look he gave her. There was no way she could ever refuse this man anything.

"I would be ashamed not to have the complete set. I will accept your hand." Darcy laughed loudly, perhaps louder than the joke deserved, and spun her around happiness present in his entire manner.

"I must go, there is so much to do to prepare for our wedding." Darcy felt his heart flutter as he talked of the wedding. She was finally going to be his.

"But first I think you must thank Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"Whatever for?"

"If he had not told me that falsehood I still would have blamed you for hurting Wickham and neither of us would be in this happy situation." Darcy smiled as he kissed the future Mrs. Darcy. As he all but ran out the door he thought back to all that had happened on this afternoon. The one thought that continued through his head was sometimes a little miscommunication can be a _very_ good thing.


End file.
